Daisy and Enos' Wedding
by star1kings
Summary: Daisy and Enos finally tie the knot. This story takes place four days after Sam and Dean left. Things went back to normal after the 'werewolf' incident. This story follows my other story lines. Bo and Luke are in a relationship but this is not slash, it's only mentioned.


The year is 1988. This story takes place in the spring after Jesse passed away; three weeks after the 'werewolf' incident, (Sam and Dean had left 4 days ago). Bo ended up at Doc's clinic three days ago with pneumonia, he was released that morning. Everyone was getting ready for Daisy and Enos's wedding.  
On a side note. Years ago Luke had a 1975 Trans Am that Cooter borrowed and got impounded in 1979. Rosco 'missed placed' the Trans Am and Luke never saw it again. When Coy had bought the farm down the road, he found it in a collasped barn. As a surprise, Coy got the car running again and gave the car back to Luke.

"Hey Luke?" Daisy looked franically around for her shoes. "Have you seen my heels?" She dug around in her closet, throwing items over her shoulder.  
"Daisy. Daisy." Luke gently took her by the upper arm and pulled her to her feet. "Daisy!"  
"What!?" Luke held up her heels.  
"They were on your bed." She took the heels from him and put them on her dresser.  
"Where are my earrings?" As she looked around for those, Luke tried to reason with her.  
"You need to calm down, hon."  
"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting married! Doubt you ever will, even if it was legal." Luke walked out of the room without saying a word. Still franically looking for her wedding items, Daisy didn't realize what she said had hurt Luke. Luke walked out of the house and got into his Trans Am and left. Bo was working on the gazebo getting it ready for the reception when he heard the Trans Am's engine.  
"Luke?" Bo watched Luke pull away. Thinking that it was strange that he would leave without saying anything, Bo picked up the cb.  
"Breaker one nine calling one Lost Sheep. Come back." Silence. Bo waited a minute than repeated himself.  
"Luke, come back. You alright?"  
"I'll be back in an hour. Don't worry."  
"Ten four. See ya." True to his word, Luke came back an hour later. He parked the Trans Am and walked up to Bo.  
"Hey Bo. Sorry I left. Had to pick up something." He looked around the farm yard. "Is Daisy here?"  
"She left about 20 minutes ago." Bo noticed that Luke was holding something in his hand. "What you got?"  
"I was thinking about doing this for a long time." Luke showed him a gold wedding band and got down onto one knee. He took Bo's hand. "I know it's not legal or anything, but I promise to you on this day to remain faithful unto you. Until the day I take my final breath." Bo smiled as Luke slipped the ring onto his right pinky finger, just like Bo had done to him several years earlier.  
"What made you decide to do this now?"  
"We've been together for 16 years and faithful to each other since...well, 7 years."  
"You know you can say Diane's name. I'm well over that." Luke smiled and nodded.  
"Do you know what Daisy's picking up today?"  
"I think she's getting Aunt Martha's dress from the cleaner's."  
"Wish Jesse was here to see her wear that again."  
"Me too, Luke."  
"You got another paint brush?"  
"Yeah. I only have the steps to do." Bo bent down and grabbed the brush to give to Luke. When he stood up, he got really dizzy. Bo let go of the brush and grabbed the railing.  
"Bo?" Luke grabbbed Bo by the waist and helped him sit down onto the ground.  
"You gonna be alright?" He shook his head than got sick. When he was finished he held his ribs (that were still broken) and leaned back against the gazebo. Daisy pulled up and saw Bo sitting on the ground with Luke kneeling next to him.  
"Luke? What's going on? Is Bo okay?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"I don't know who's more stubrune. You or Mauldean."  
"Me."  
"Let's get ya back to bed."  
"Luke, there's too much to do."  
"It's handled. All we have to do is set up the chairs on the morning of the wedding. Coy and Cooter can help watch the pig when it's roasting. The baker is doing the cake and the rest of the food is taken care on."  
"I'll cut the flowers before the wedding. It'll be okay Bo." When Bo lifted his hand so Luke could help him up, Daisy saw the ring on his pinky finger. She took his hand. "When did you get this?"  
"Luke gave it to me earlier." Luke helped Bo up and all three walked into the house. They went to the bedroom and Bo sat down on the bed.  
"I'm gonna get dinner on. You gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks Daisy." Bo laid down and noticed that Luke was hesitant on leaving.  
"Luke, I'll be fine."  
"You just got out of the hospital this morning. I don't want you to end up going back."  
"I'll be okay. You worry too much."  
"Because you always give me a reason." Bo rolled his eyes and laid his head back. Luke patted Bo's shoulder and stood up.  
"See ya in the morning." Luke went to the kitchen to help Daisy. As Daisy was starting dinner, Luke walked into the kitchen.  
"Listen Luke about what I said..."  
"No need Daisy. It's all water under the bridge."  
"Are you two still walking me down the aisle?"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Daisy shrugged her shoulders. "Daisy, there's nothing to be nervous about."  
"I know. I feel bad about the reason Enos left in the first place."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Than you have nothing to worry about."  
"Guess you're right."  
"Course I am." Daisy swatted Luke's arm as Luke just smiled.  
"You doing the biscuits?"  
"Yeah Luke."  
"So, you gonna teach Enos how to cook a real meal?"  
"I sure hope so." Enos answered as he walked into the room.  
"Enos? I didn't hear you pull up." Daisy gave Enos a kiss.  
"Hey Luke."  
"Hey Enos. You staying for dinner?"  
"Sure. I don't have patrol tonight." They all ate dinner than went to do the evening chores. The next day Luke let Bo sleep in. Bo woke up around 9am and looked around the room.  
"What time is it?" He asked himelf as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. He made his way out of bed and went to look for Luke.  
"Luke?"  
"In here!" Bo walked into the living room.  
"Why did you let me sleep this late?"  
"Chores are covered. I don't want you to end up back in the hospital."  
"Yeah, I'd never hear the end of it from Daisy if I did."  
"Got that right!"  
"What's left to do?"  
"I got the pig ready to put on. Other than that, just the normal chores today."  
"Thanks Luke."  
"No problem, Bo."  
They went about the day as they got everything done for the wedding. They all went to bed early that night. Luke got up early to check on the pig that was roasting and found that he had company.  
"Hey Coy. How long have you been here?"  
"Only about 15 minutes. It coming along just great." Coy told him as he put more sauce on the pig.  
"I added more wood and I checked the temperature. It should be done right around the time we are set to eat."  
"I'll start on the chores." Luke walked into the barn to start on the chores. About an hour later Bo joined him.  
"Are we going to let the horses out today?" Luke asked him as Bo walked into the barn.  
"Yeah. We'll set them up in the east field. Should be fine. I'll set up the water in the troughs and make sure they have food. When I'm done with that, we'll set up the chairs and I think that is it." They finished everything just in time to get showered and dressed for the wedding. Luke and Bo walked Daisy down the aisle and stood by Cooter and Cletus; who were the other groomsmen. Rosco was the Justice of the peace.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony." The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Daisy and Enos went back down the aisle, with the bridesmaids and groomsmen following. They all made their way to the barn for the reception. About an hour later after the dinner Luke couldn't find Bo anywhere.  
"Hey Cooter? Have you seen Bo?"  
"I think he went in the house." Luke went in the house and looked around. He found him in the bedroom.  
"Bo? You alright?" He asked as he saw Bo using the neberlizer machine. Bo nodded his head as he raised his hand signaling him to hold on a minute. When the treatment was done, Bo put the mask down and leaned back against the headboard.  
"Just give me a couple minutes huh?"  
"Take as much time as you need. Daisy will understand." Luke patted Bo's leg and left the room to go back to the reception. About an hour later Bo joined the feastive crowd, who were dancing in the barn. Around 12am the crowd was slowly leaving for the night, by 1 everyone was gone. Daisy and Enos left shortly after the last couple left. They were on their way to Savannah, they were going to stop at a hotel on the way down.  
"Have fun you two." Bo shook Enos's hand, than hugged Daisy.  
"Thanks Bo."  
"Thanks for everything guys." Luke shook Enos's hand and also gave Daisy a hug.  
"Keep it 'tween the ditches." They both waved as the happy couple drove away. Bo looked around the barn and sighed.  
"Bo, we'll take care of the mess tomorrow. Don't worry about it."  
"Well, let's get the rest of the food put away." They both packed the food up and headed to bed.

^^Daisy and Enos made it to Savannah and enjoyed a week of relaxation and ocean air. Before they knew it, it was time to head home.^^

"Enos, I had so much fun."  
"So did I hon." Enos took Daisy's hand as they walked to their car from the lobby of the hotel.  
"I'm so glad that Bo and Luke took your shifts as well as their own."  
"Well, they always seem to help out anyone who needs it." They loaded up the suitcases into the car.  
"Dang girl, how much stuff did you buy?"  
"I didn't buy that much." She smiled as she put the last of her purchases into the back seat. They got into the car and made their way home. What Enos didn't know was when they were on their honeymoon, the folks in Hazzard helped Bo and Luke start on rebuilding his farm house. The house was up (sided and roofed), so they were working on framing the rooms. They were building a three bedroom, one bath house. When they get done with the house, the barn and chicken coops were next. Daisy and Enos drove up the road to the Duke farm and saw Bo driving his Dodge truck away from the farm.  
"Wonder where he's off to?" Daisy asked Enos.  
"I'll flag him down." Enos honked the horn and put his arm out the window. Bo stopped next to them.  
"Hey Enos, Daisy. How was the drive home?"  
"It was uneventful." Daisy told him while leaning over Enos.  
"Where you off to?"  
"Helping out a neighbor, down the way a bit."  
"That's really nice of you." Enos replied.  
"I got to get going. See ya back at the farm in a couple hours."  
"Bye." Daisy and Enos drove back to the farm.  
"Well, let's get unpacked." Enos told Daisy as he made his way out of the car.  
"Wonder where Luke is?" Daisy said as she looked around the farm yard.  
"Maybe he's helping Bo." Daisy and Enos got the car unpacked and decided to sit on the back porch overlooking the fields. They enjoyed each others company as the sun was setting. They both stayed on the porch until Bo and Luke came home. They all went to bed early so they could face the next adventure that awaits them come morning.


End file.
